The present invention relates generally to the field of software management, and more particularly to job optimization.
Batch jobs are often executed in a particular sequence and within a predefined batch execution window. In many instances, the batch jobs need to be completed by a certain time to feed relevant information to other processes and/or programs. A delay in the completion of a batch job may delay the completion of a batch application in violation of an existing service level agreement (SLA). One type of event that commonly delays the completion of batch jobs is an ABEND. An ABEND is an abnormal ending or termination of a job, or software program. When a job results in an ABEND, the impact can be severe. A user must expend time and resources to analyze the ABEND and take corrective actions.